


Heartbreak

by thesorrowoflizards



Series: random oneshots [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Blames Himself, Post-Episode: s03e18 The Beast Within, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesorrowoflizards/pseuds/thesorrowoflizards
Summary: oh man i wrote this while i was reeeeal upset lol





	Heartbreak

"And the  _worst part,"_ Magnus said with a bitter smile and eyes full of tears, "Is I understand why. Who would...  w-who would want to deal with a broken,  _fucked up_ mess like me?"

He choked back a sob and Alec wanted more than anything to hug him close and tell him he was wrong. 

"I get it, I really do," Magnus said, wiping away the tears burning in his eyes. 

"I just wish... I wish you hadn't gotten my hopes up. I wish you hadn't made me believe I was... I was _w_ _orth loving,_ even when I was... difficult to be around. I wish I'd been prepared for the heartbreak I should have known was inevitable." 

Alec had never hated himself more. 

Neither had Magnus. 

"I wish I didn't still love you," Magnus sobbed. "I wish I didn't understand why you were leaving." 

Alec forced himself to stay stoic, wishing he could wipe Magnus's tears away and kiss him gently and comfort him, reassure him he was more than worth it. 

"Goodbye, Alexander," Magnus whispered. "I'm sorry I couldn't be enough. I'm sorry I--I couldn't love you the way you deserve, be the boyfriend you deserve..." 

Alec bit back a cry. "Goodbye," he said, making it as dismissive and cold as he could. 

Magnus flinched. 

Instead of pulling Magnus into a hug, Alec turned and walked away.

He could still hear Magnus's muffled tears. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> oh man i wrote this while i was reeeeal upset lol


End file.
